


The Flexible Bullet

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Smut, Codependency, Detox, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intoxication, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: When they met, Thor and Loki had been mere children, but Thor loved his new brother from the very first moment. Even when Loki begins to change, Thor’s feelings don’t become any less. There are things he doesn’t know about his beloved brother though, things that turn the sweet and innocent boy into a self-destructive and broken young man, who prefers to find his relief in drugs and alcohol, rather than education and socializing. But despite Loki continuously bringing chaos and trouble his way, Thor’s love is something else, something so deep he is willing to do anything to be with him and to keep him safe, even if it will ultimately ruin himself to the point of no return.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since his father married his second wife and Thor met his new brother Loki for the first time, the boy had been smitten by him. He adored Loki to no end, who was the exact opposite of him but everything he could have ever wished for in a brother. Thor was ten at the time and Loki eight, an age difference that was just enough for them to get along and to develop a close relationship. 

Thor loved Loki’s wit, his intelligence and his mischievous nature, even when it got them both into a lot of trouble. Over the years, Loki became his confidant, the one he could tell everything and who would always listen and offer advice and understanding. Loki, on the other hand, kept most of his thoughts to himself, but if there was someone he came to in times of need, it was Thor and no one else. They laughed, they fought, they got each other’s back - everything that Thor ever needed, Loki was. He was his brother, maybe not by blood but definitely by heart, and Thor was ready to protect Loki with his life, without hesitating. 

But, as bright as their relationship looked on the outside, the inside was a much more complicated thing. Loki was everything of the amazing and perfect brother that Thor loved so dearly, but he had a side that only they knew about and it weighed hard on Thor. He tried to not let it show and to be the good big brother that he learned to be because he loved Loki dearly and wholeheartedly, but sometimes… sometimes it was difficult.

Loki was troubled, not physically, but in his head. Thor noticed this very soon when they got closer because Loki had the tendency to change his whole behavior and demeanor within a matter of seconds, often without any obvious reason. One second he would smile and laugh, the next he would become violent and aggressive, seemingly over nothing. Thor tried to get behind his behavior, to find out what caused his brother’s anger issues, but it was of no use.

On several occasions Loki was sent home from school because he got into a fight and despite being rather slim and fragile looking, he was never the one to suffer the most from it. Thor didn’t witness all of those moments, but he would never forget one of them where Loki had gone berserk on a boy from his class, punching him so hard and mercilessly that the boy ended up with a broken nose and bruises all over his face. Thor knew he would never forget the look on his brother’s face, this look of sheer rage and fury, without the slightest hint of pity or regret. Loki enjoyed what he did and that scared Thor more than he admitted.

Thor didn’t believe Loki was inherently violent or aggressive, mostly because he simply didn’t experience this kind of behavior when they were alone. Over the years their relationship had changed, by the time they both hit puberty it became something different, something that they had to keep a secret from the outside world. But not once had Loki been like that with him though, at most he was trying to be in control but not in a way that was harmful for either of them.

Their brotherly love deepened slowly and they soon realized that all those romantic feelings they had learned about in school were different for them, because they only revolved around each other, rather than anyone else. It was confusing at first and they tried to not give into those feelings, but it was only a matter of time before the sheer thought of fighting against what felt so natural and right to them was too exhausting to pretend anymore.

For a while, their newly found love had actually lessened Loki’s violent outbursts. They still happened from time to time, but Loki was usually able to stop himself before things got out of control. Thor believed that they might find a way to make them stop altogether, but he didn’t expect his brother to find something that made everything so much worse. His anger became something that almost disappeared under this new and scary thing. Loki found out that he could numb himself and he abused this fact to the extreme.

Thor only found out that Loki had started drinking when he came to their room one evening and threw up all over the carpet. Loki was thirteen at the time, still a child in people’s eyes and seeing his little brother like this - heaving on all fours and coughing up dry after emptying his stomach - had Thor experience the worst fear he knew so far. He spent the whole evening trying to get his brother sober, cleaning up the mess in their room and Loki alike, and he begged - literally begged and prayed - that this was a one time thing that would never happen again.

Unfortunately, it was not a one time thing. Thor tried talking sense into his brother again and again, begging him to stop hurting himself like this and to think about what he was doing. But Loki refused to listen, his stubbornness once more clashing with Thor’s worry and concern. In the end it was Thor who gave in, because he always did and because he knew arguing with Loki would get them nowhere. So, instead of getting into fights with his brother, Thor tried to help him by being there, by getting him through bad nights and distracting him, hoping that maybe Loki would see the fault in his behavior himself before it was too late.

Two years and several blackouts and near alcohol poisonings later, Loki had proven his brother’s hope to be absolutely in vain. He still refused to talk to Thor about the reason for his need for this and when he started to smoke weed and hanging out with some shady guys Thor had heard bad stuff about, things only got worse. Thor felt helpless as he watched his brother go down this rabbit hole with his arms spread and a smile on his face and still, there was not a crack in his love for Loki, a love that held him captive and sometimes made it difficult to breathe.

Loki was Thor’s world, the one he loved more than anyone else and yet, he couldn’t help him, no matter how hard he tried. All he could do was to give Loki all the love he was capable of - to whisper sweet nothings into his skin as he kissed him, to hold him tight against his chest when Loki’s legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, and to assure him that he would never leave, over and over until the words became a mantra that he painted all over his brother’s skin.

How Loki managed to keep his addictions a secret from the outside world was a mystery to Thor. He watched his brother succeed in school as he struggled himself, too worried about Loki to put much time into studying and when he finally graduated, Thor was so exhausted he felt ready to sleep for weeks on end. Loki was there too, pale skin and dark circles under his eyes, the black suit he wore an extreme contrast to the other students around him. But, there was this smirk on his face that was only ever reserved for him, the smirk that made Thor’s chest feel warm and his own lips curl into a smile.

After greeting all his friends and taking some pictures, Thor excused himself from the celebration to find his brother under a tree nearby, leaning against it nonchalantly and still wearing that smirk on his face.

“Big brother is finally done with school,” Loki said amused, crossing his arms. “How does it feel to escape hell? Excited to finally run away and leave all of this behind?”

“Loki, you know I won’t leave. I won’t go anywhere,” Thor said sternly, the diploma squeezed between his fingers.

“You should, really,” Loki huffed and threw his head back with a crystal clear laugh. When he looked back at his brother, Thor noticed his eyes were glossy and empty. His chest tightened when he realized what that meant.

“But I won’t,” Thor said, straightening his shoulders. “I told you I would stay and I won’t break my promise.”

“Oh, brother,” Loki sighed softly and uncrossed his arms, walking up to Thor. His movements were slow and elegant, but there was something them that threw Thor off, no matter how much he admired his gracefulness. Loki snaked an arm around his brother’s neck, fingers curling against his skin. “Always so eager to run into your own ruin, aren’t you?”

Thor laid a hand on Loki’s hip as he stepped on his toes to kiss him, fingers pressing against the smooth fabric of his suit. He felt torn, like he always did when Loki spoke in this tone of voice and he knew his words came from his drug loosened tongue. It broke his heart to see his brother like this, to know that with each passing day, Loki was killing himself just a little more, but leaving him in this all alone was the one thing that never crossed his mind, not even for a moment.

“I run to you, Loki,” Thor said quietly when Loki pulled away.

“You do,” he smirked, patting Thor’s cheek slowly with a soft gaze lingering on his brother’s lips. “You should turn around and run away, but you stay like the dumb oblivious puppy that you are.”

“Then let me be oblivious,” Thor said sharply, grabbing Loki’s hand. “Let me be a dumb puppy, let me ruin myself! You won’t get rid of me like that, I told you!”

Loki looked at his brother for a long moment, his lips jerking weakly before curling into a faint smile. He tilted his head, not showing any sign of recognizing the painful grip Thor held his hand in.

“You are… truly something different, brother,” Loki eventually said, an amused gleam in his otherwise empty eyes. “You have no idea and yet you jump into disaster and embrace it with everything that you are.”

“If the disaster carries your name I will gladly jump into it.” Thor left no doubt about his words when he pressed another kiss on Loki’s lips, one that made his brother hum against him in delight before wrapping his arms around his neck.

Loki was a disaster, Thor always knew that. But he loved him like nothing else, no matter what he had to do, he would not leave his brother for any reason whatsoever. His devotion was as unshaken and strong as ever and even if this would end in tears, as he expected, his feelings would not change. His love was nothing he questioned, not now and not much later, when everything was falling apart and he was left to fight for it with his life. He was ready to die for Loki and he knew, one way or the other, he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more Thor is forced to throw away the opportunity for a better life for his brother and once more Loki just doesn't seem to understand that all Thor tries to do is find a way for them to be happy.

Thor walked into the police station, wearing his best suit and trying to look as confident and unfazed as possible. On the inside he was boiling with both anger and fear, but he couldn’t let any of this show if he wanted this to end well. When he took the call he expected a friend or maybe his dad who promised to contact him this week, but he surely didn’t expect to be greeted by someone introducing himself as Officer Wilson and being informed that his brother had been arrested for drug dealing and possession.

It wasn’t the first time Loki got into trouble, but so far he always stayed away from getting caught by the police. He wasn’t dumb, after all, even if he used his intelligence for the wrong things in Thor’s eyes. Was it a surprise to get this call in the early morning hours? Absolutely. But sooner or later it was bound to happen and Thor had been naive to think Loki would manage to stay out of this situation forever. 

“Officer Wilson?” Thor said firmly after walking up to the counter, effectively putting the suitcase he had brought with him down. “My name is Thor Odinson, I’m here on behalf of my brother, you called me this morning.”

“Odinson?” the officer raised his brow and checked his computer. “We have no Odinson here.”

“His name is Loki, Laufeyson,” Thor said and raised his chin to look down on the man. “He is my step brother, I’m here to bail him out.”

Officer Wilson looked at Thor for a moment before nodding and checking his files once more. “Ah, yes. Loki Laufeyson, arrested for possession of heroin, cannabis and for dealing with speed. Mother deceased, Father unknown, brother Thor Odinson, working at…” he stopped for a moment and Thor couldn’t hide a smirk. “I’m sorry, Mister Odinson. Come this way, please.”

Thor followed the man into the back of the office complex where he was introduced to the chief, a man named Willow. He sat down, the suitcase casually resting on his thighs and waiting to be left alone with the one in charge.

“Mister Odinson, I apologize for the early call,” Willow said quickly and shook Thor’s hand, who just nodded silently.

“I assume you are aware of my position,” Thor said calmly, finally snapping the suitcase open and turning it around to show its content. “I would prefer if this little incident could be handled quietly. I would hate to bring my boss into this, but I hope my request is enough for you to consider taking care of this the right way.”

“Of course, Mister Odinson,” Chief Willow said, eyes glued to the bundles of money in front of him. “I think we can handle this decently. Your brother hasn’t come in contact with the law yet, it should be no problem. You just have to fill out the paperwork and he will be ready to leave.”

“I hoped you would say that,” Thor said and nodded, closing the suitcase again and immediately catching Willow’s attention. “Of course I will take care of the necessary paperwork, how about you leave it here with me while you fetch my brother?”

“A good idea, yes,” Chief Willow nodded frantically before pulling out a big file from the drawer to his right and putting it on the table. “Please, help yourself. I should have a pen somewhere, I-” there was almost a hint of panic in the man’s eyes when he began searching for his pen. Thor smirked when he reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out an elegant black pen, engraved with thin blue lines that left no doubt about its origin. The chief’s eyes widened slightly when Thor put it on the table and looked at him.

“Anything else you need from me, Chief Willow?” Thor asked patiently, folding his hands. The chief looked at him for a moment, then back at the pen and shook his head.

“No, nothing,” he quickly said and nodded. “I will get your brother.”

Thor waited until the man left the office, then let out a huge sigh of relief. His heart beat so fast and loud in his ears by now that he had to force himself to listen to the chief’s words. He picked up the papers with shaking hands, fingers brushing over the pen that made him stop for a moment. Something so simple and yet… it created so much fear in those rightful men that had sworn to protect their citizens from harm. What would his boss say if he found out that Thor, a small light in the group that was completely replaceable, had used his name to intimidate the police chief just to get his junkie of a brother out of jail?

Thor shook his head and quickly grabbed the pen to fill out the papers, hoping his little sharade wouldn’t blow up just yet. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and get away from this place, maybe even from this town while he was at it. This bluff was more dangerous than it seemed, considering Thor had never met the big boss himself and used his reputation for his own advantage. He could only imagine what horrors would await him if he found out and Thor was still in town.

Ten minutes passed before the chief came back, a handcuffed and visibly wrecked and tired Loki behind him. Thor stood up and put the suitcase on the table, nodding at him. The chief returned the nod slowly before unlocking Loki’s handcuffs and handing him over to his brother. Thor didn’t say anything when he took a hold of Loki’s wrist and didn’t look at him, but there was no need to see the self sufficient smile to know it was there.

“Thank you, Chief Willow,” Thor said and made a step towards the door before stopping and turning back around. “One more thing,” he said, raising a hand. “I would prefer if we could keep this little incident between us. It would be a shame should my brother’s name be tainted because of something so trivial, don’t you agree?”

“Absolutely!” the chief quickly said and nodded approvingly. “I will make sure no one else hears about it. After all, I wouldn’t want to ruin such a promising young man’s future because of a small mistake.”

“Yes, it would be a true pity indeed...” Thor said, each word rolling off his tongue like a dark, poisonous promise. He heard the chief swallow behind him as he left the office and made his way outside, closely followed by Loki, who still stayed silent. Thor maneuvered his brother into his car and drove out of the parking lot as calm and confident as possible.

They made it halfway to their apartment before the tension in Thor’s body finally faded and his hands began to shake. He parked the car at the side of the road, killing the engine and just staying with his hands around the steering wheel as he tried to calm himself down by breathing. A minute passed, then two, and while the thoughts ran wild in his head, Thor wondered why on earth he decided to get himself into such a huge mess in the first place.

When he suddenly felt something tickle the sensitive skin behind his ear, Thor jerked out of his state. For a second he still stared out of the window, before slowly turning his head around to look at his brother. At first, Loki’s smirk was solid, but the longer Thor looked at him, the more his brother’s confidence crumbled away. 

“Do you realize the amount of fucking up you achieved this time?” Thor asked, his voice sharp and angry. For a split second Loki’s lips jerked, then it stopped.

“I didn’t think the guy was a cop?” he said, giving his brother the laziest excuse he could have thought of.

“You got arrested, Loki,” Thor growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter in his hands. “ _ Arrested! _ Is this some kind of joke to you?”

“It was just speed, brother, relax,” Loki said and let out a laugh, but Thor didn’t join him. “I didn’t kill anyone, okay?”

“Oh no, of course not,” Thor huffed and shrugged annoyed and frustrated. “You didn’t kill anyone, no, everything is fine and dandy! Do you know how I got your sorry ass out of jail? I used my boss to intimidate the cops so they would let you leave and had to bribe them with stolen money!”

“And?” Loki asked, shrugging. “It worked, or not? I’m free.”

“Yes, Loki, it worked! It worked so well, I’m literally shaking with excitement!” Thor said, gritting his teeth. “And you know what’s even better? As soon as my boss finds out I took fifty thousand from him and pretended to be his right hand he will come over and celebrate with us, because he loves nothing more than someone stealing his fucking money and use his name to intimidate the police! It worked, Loki. It worked  _ perfectly _ !”

Loki stayed silent after his brother’s outbreak and Thor hoped he would remain like this until he managed to calm down again. He wasn’t sure if he could resist punching his brother straight in the face if he dared to make another cocky remark. For several minutes, Thor forced himself to breathe as focused as possible, before finally turning the car engine back on and making it back onto the road. Loki stayed silent until they reached their apartment complex, only then he spoke again.

“Are you mad at me?” Loki asked quietly, almost sounding ashamed. Thor wasn’t sure if it was just an act or not, but he didn’t think it would have changed anything.

“Yes, Loki, I’m mad,” he huffed and pulled the keys out. “I’m so mad, actually, that I thought about just leaving this shithole alone and letting you rot in jail!”

Loki’s eyes widened at this and he looked at his brother in utter shock.

“W-what?” he gasped.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Thor asked and leaned over the wheel, glaring at him. “I had the chance to be something big here and I wanted it, not for me, but for  _ us _ . And I asked only one thing of you.”

“Thor, I-”

“Uh uh uh,” Thor cut his brother off sharply, holding up one of his hands. “One thing, I asked  _ one  _ thing of you and one thing alone.  _ Do not get into trouble _ . That’s all I asked of you. I didn’t ask you to get a job, I didn’t ask you to stop doing drugs - which I should have, but I didn’t and that’s on me because I was naive enough to think you’d give a shit - I didn’t ask you to donate any organs or whore yourself out so we have some more cash. All I asked of you was to stay out of trouble, just this once.”

“I didn’t  _ try  _ to get in trouble, okay? Do you think I’m that stupid?” Loki asked hurt, and the look Thor gave him said more than words ever could.

“You know, I’ve asked myself the same question.” Thor fell silent and got out of the car, quickly followed by his brother. When he looked back at Loki across the car, his face was a stern mask. “Either that, or you’re just having a lot of fun seeing me struggle and suffer and at this point, I’m not sure what’s worse.”

And with this, Thor slammed the car door shut and walked towards the house, leaving his brother alone next to the car. Loki just looked after Thor as he disappeared inside, unmoving and in complete silence. It was the first time he had seen disappointment in his brother’s eyes and he didn’t know how to react or how to stop this horrible ache in his chest that kept getting worse and worse the more often he repeated Thor’s words in his head. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road is long and Loki is forced into a cold withdrawal that brings back way too many memories that he wishes he could just get rid of forever.

They were on the road for the fifth day in a row now, both grumpy and annoyed and still far from any place that was good enough to stay at for a while. Loki tried his best to hide the fact that he was going through withdrawal, even though he was sure Thor knew exactly what was happening. He had spent the last weeks in an almost constant state of delirium, whether it was because of cocaine, speed or alcohol - or a mix of all, his favorite trip. Of course he hadn’t gotten his shit back from the police and the only thing he had found in their apartment was a pack with three leftover joints. Loki had thrown them away, angry and frustrated that he didn’t hide more for an emergency, but now he would have killed for only one of them.

Thor kept glancing over at his brother every now and then, but he barely said anything at all. In fact, they had exchanged less than twenty words over the last days and that didn’t really make Loki feel better at all. Thor was still angry with him, everything from his silence to his tense posture screamed it into the world, but Loki’s own anger over this had long disappeared. He simply stayed quiet at this point and tried to not draw any attention on himself. Most of the time - when he didn’t dig his nails into his skin to prevent himself from scratching his arms bloody at least - he stared out of the window without making a sound.

Around noon, Thor pulled into a truck stop. Loki didn’t react at first, he wasn’t even sure if Thor just wanted to get some gas or not and honestly, he couldn’t bring himself to care either. His whole body was itching and he had spent the last thirty minutes trying to not chew his nails off, which became harder and harder with every passing minute. When Thor finally cleared his throat and spoke, his voice sounded muffled and twisted in Loki's ears.

“I'm gonna get something to eat, you coming?”

Loki shook his head and kept staring out of the window. He didn't feel like getting out and the thought alone of food made his empty stomach twist. There was a sigh and then the door slammed against metal, making Loki jerk for a second before silence took over the car. Loki let out a groan and closed his eyes, his cursed thoughts once more wandering with nothing to stop them or keeping them from turning sour and dark.

Once he had been able to hold onto reality, onto the present, but those times were long gone. Now, the warmth of the car turned cold, the bright daylight faded and was replaced with an ominous blueish twilight that made his skin crawl. The grip of the past was too strong for Loki to fight against it and he was pulled into the memory as if it happened all over again.

There was a foul scent that made him want to throw up, a hand pressing against his back and holding him down on the wooden floorboards beneath him. His tears had long run dry, now he just sobbed in silence, trying to not make a sound, to not open his eyes to see anything. The aching everywhere in his small body was agonizing, the blood drying on his skin made him feel tainted and disgusted with himself.

_Please let it be over. Make it stop. Please just make it stop. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

He was too weak to fight, the weight keeping him down and making him feel like he would break, too overpowering, too much, just too much. His fingers scratched over the wood, bloody and bruised, without finding anything to hold onto. Nothing to stop the pain as it shot through his body, nothing to hold back the scream that exploded in his small chest, bursting out and turning into the only thing that existed anymore.

He still screamed when he ripped his eyes open, thrown back into the present, trapped in a metal coffin and gasping for air when it felt like all of it had been sucked out of his lungs. Struck with sheer panic, Loki pushed the door open and fled the car, his legs shaking and making him stumble away, just away.

His body gave in after just a few steps and he could feel his stomach clench before his chest heaved and a bitter taste filled his mouth. There was nothing to throw up, but Loki couldn't stop even after minutes. It just kept happening, the tightness, the gagging, the wave of disgust as he spit out another mouthful of bile and then it started again. His eyes filled with tears and he made a weeping noise when it finally stopped, when at last nothing came anymore. Loki couldn't move, couldn't stop shaking, so he just wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them against his chest.

Loki didn't know how much time passed with him sitting in the dirt at a truck stop in the middle of nowhere, alone and shaking and drenched in his own vomit and tears, but it was meaningless whether it had been a minute or a week. Cold shivers ran down his spine, followed by burning hot claws pulling and tearing through his insides - it was all fading together, there was no way to tell where it hurt the most anymore.

“Loki!?”

He cringed at the sound of this voice, burying his face in his arms. It was impossible not to hear the anger in it, to not feel like he had been stabbed by this word. Then there was a hand and his arm was pulled away, but Loki couldn't fight against it because there was no strength left in him to fight.

“Loki, what happened?”

Loki shook his head, speaking impossible through the tightness of his throat and he wouldn't even know what to say. He grabbed Thor's shirt with a shaking hand, his head hanging low as his brother pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. Through the veil of tears blurring his vision, Loki noticed a bottle and something wrapped in white paper and it hit him with an unexpected wave of guilt when he realized Thor had come back with food for them both instead of just eating all by himself.

“Come, let's get back to the car,” Thor said, now without the anger turning his voice dark, but Loki couldn't move. His legs wouldn't obey, so he just shook his head slowly instead of getting up.

After a moment, two strong arms shoved under Loki's and he was lifted up, immediately falling against Thor because there was no strength in his legs left. Thor draped one of Loki's arms around his shoulders and held him by his waist, the familiar grip bringing back memories from just a few years ago when he had done something similar after Loki had come home drunk out of his mind.

When Thor put Loki back into his seat and turned to leave to grab the things he had dropped, Loki held onto the sleeve of his shirt. He turned around, a concerned frown on his face.

“Why do you put up with me?” Loki asked quietly, voice cracking and dry. Thor's face darkened for a split second before he dropped his shoulders.

“I love you, Loki,” he said softly, turning his hand to take Loki's into it. “You drive me mad and sometimes I want to shake some sense into you and slap you for being so damn careless, but I love you.”

“Don't,” Loki whispered, shaking his head and looking at Thor with sad eyes. “Don't do this to yourself. Just don't…”

“It's too late for that, I already do,” Thor said, smiling weakly. He pulled Loki's hand up and brushed his lips over the back, a touch that could have been just his imagination had he not seen it himself. “I don't know why you hurt yourself like this, why you can't love yourself like I do or why you won't tell me the reason for it, but that doesn't change anything.”

Loki stayed silent. The answer to Thor's unspoken questions was just too painful, too destructive to say out loud. If Thor knew he wouldn't love him anymore, he would look at him one last time and then leave, without ever turning back.

“I don't think you're stupid, Loki,” Thor continued after a few moments of silence and when Loki looked up, he noticed his brother's face was turned away. “I don't think you want me to suffer either. But there is… something. I wish I knew what it was so I could stop this madness.”

“Put a bullet to my brain, that will end it,” Loki said in all seriousness. Thor turned his head and looked at him, without anger or disappointment - or even surprise, for that matter. No, there was just sadness, deep and overwhelming sadness. He didn't say anything, but there was no need for words. His silence spoke for itself and Loki understood.


End file.
